Dragon Diamonds
by RoofKnights
Summary: BY SIR LUCY:Dragon Diamonds are a rare type of diamond.They give the owner special dragonic powers.There are twenty Dragon Diamonds and ten have always been with the dragons,and ten with humans...Now the Dragons are leaving,and they want the Diamonds back


AUTHORS' NOTE:  
  
This is Sir Lucy. NOT the whole Roofknights gang. We have had our account up for some time without a story to its name so I've decided to put up this fanfic that I've had lying around for a while.  
  
Just so we don't seem lazy.  
  
It's a one-shot for now. But I'm thinking of extending it.It's also a semi- serious fanfic, unlike the rest of the upcoming Roofknight ones that are so stupid it's ridiculous.  
  
Anyway, this fanfic was initially written as homework for a friend of mine. (Yes, I did their homework.aren't I nice?) And I got an 'A' for it. So it can't be too bad.hehe. And this story IS actually a book crossover one. It just has so many books crossed into it I can't list them.  
  
It's about Dragons. 'Nuff said, on with the fic!  
  
DRAGON DIAMONDS  
  
Somewhere in the world is a huge dark mountain. Somewhere on that mountain is a deep, misty cave. Somewhere in that cave is a dragon, the most vicious, ferocious dragon that ever set its' vile claws upon the Earth. That dragons name is not known by the likes of us humans, but his fiery nature and blood red color has earned him the nickname, Ruby.  
  
Each night, Ruby would sneak out of his cave and attack a village. The only way to stop him from attacking was to leave everything of value outside the border. Then he would have no reason to attack you.  
  
Hundreds of villages had been destroyed when bad news came. Two new dragons had appeared, one of them was the same size as Ruby and she was called Sapphire. But the other was nearly twice the size; he was by far the most ferocious of the three. He was called Gold.  
  
So the tirade of the three dragons continued until, one day, they stopped. No one could come up with an explanation of why.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sapphire lounged lazily on a rock outside a huge cave. She winced and shoved her claws in her ears as a loud, whining voice erupted from the mouth of the cave,  
  
"It isn't fair! Why can't we go out killing?" The voice was soon followed by a deep, heavy growl and a huge thump. Sapphire ducked her head as a red streak came flying out of the cave, missing her by millimeters. She snickered evilly and watched as the streak bowled a few trees over, and ended up in a nearby stream.  
  
"Really, Ruby. Can't you just leave Gold alone?" She sighed. She flapped her wings experimentally and lifted herself lightly up off the ground. She then flew lightly over to the stream, where a disgruntled Ruby sat. His wings were soaked and crumpled and steam rose up lightly from his scorching scales.  
  
"Nup. Sorry, I can't!" He crossed his arms stubbornly and poked out his long, forked tongue. Sapphire just looked at him and snorted,  
  
"You'd better get out of the water, Rube. Or you'll lose your Flame." Ruby yelped and jumped out, grabbing onto his tail and hugging it like a soft- toy. Suddenly he snickered,  
  
"Yea'. I wouldn't want to end up like Gold.AHHH!" He tumbled back into the stream as Sapphire landed him a whack in the chest with her tail. She stood up over him, the water reflecting off her shining, blue scales and growled.  
  
"Don't you EVER talk of Gold in spite again. If it weren't for him, we'd both be dead!" Ruby hoisted himself up out of the water again and shook himself off, murmuring.  
  
"I know, I know. But he was a nicer dragon then as well."  
  
* * * (Flashback) * * *  
  
"Good news, guys. We just have to get three more dragon diamonds and we can go home!" Gold was in high spirits; he had just come back from a raid and was successful. He lightly threw a huge diamond in the air, catching it on the way down.  
  
Dragon Diamonds are a rare type of diamond. They give the owner special dragonic powers. There are twenty Dragon Diamonds and ten have always been with the dragons, and ten with humans. Now since the dragons were leaving Earth to find their own planet, they decided to take all the Diamonds with them.  
  
"Great," said Ruby, "the next one isn't that far away. Why don't we go and get it now?" Without waiting for an answer, he spread her wings and flew off. After a second or two, Sapphire and Gold followed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two pillars of flame were sent down into the small, lakeside village, followed by a blast of ice. The tiny shacks and tents were instantly destroyed.  
  
"You know. This is getting boring," Sapphire yawned. She spat another ball of ice down onto some unfortunate villagers and smiled as they froze to death instantly. "It almost makes me want them to fight us."  
  
"Don't speak too soon, Sapph'," Ruby murmured, "look at that thing down there." He pointed a claw at a large, catapult-like contraption. Sapphire just smirked,  
  
"Yea'. What's that thing supposed to do?" As she spoke, the villagers started cranking a huge wheel on the catapult, moving the throwing arm back.  
  
"Well," Gold stated, "better safe than sorry.Let's destroy it!" Ruby and Sapphire nodded and flew over, hovering a few meters above the catapult. Suddenly, the throwing arm sprung forward, releasing a huge net.  
  
With a loud roar, Gold flung himself in the way. The net closed around him. He managed to struggle a few hundred meters before crashing into the nearby lake.  
  
* * * (End Flashback) * * *  
  
Ruby sat, his face saddened. "Yeah. It took us over three hours to drag him out and fly him home. But we were too late. Poor Gold has lost his Flame and now can't fly or breathe fire." He stood up on all fours, determination in his face, "There HAS to be a way that we can get his Flame back. Maybe if we get him outside, he'll feel better. Why don't we go on a raid?"  
  
Sapphire thought this through for a while, quite a while actually. Eventually, Ruby had to yell at her to get her to make her mind up. "Okay," she said. "We'll go on one more raid to get a Dragon Diamond. This one is pretty badly defended except for a few stone walls, steel bars and locks. No problem!"  
  
She started out towards their cave, with Ruby following close behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It took close to an hour to drag Gold out of the cave, and as soon as they did, they remembered that he couldn't fly because he was too weak. So now the three dragons were walking along the dry, dusty road to their next target. Ruby was trying to be optimistic.  
  
"Well, here we are! Walking. Great exercise!" He was silenced by a hit to the head by Sapphire. They both looked over to Gold, who was virtually dragging himself along. Ruby opened his mouth to say something but Sapphire glared at him and growled,  
  
"Don't talk, we're very close to the village and if Gold kills you and you scream, we'll get caught!" As they passed the next corner, they noticed Gold straighten himself up slightly. They glanced ahead and saw the village.  
  
"There it is." Sapphire and Ruby jumped as they suddenly heard Gold's voice, they nodded and Sapphire spoke.  
  
"So.What's the plan?" Gold thought for a while, his dull eyes closed, before speaking.  
  
"You two make a distraction, I'll get the diamond." He looked to Ruby and Sapphire and they nodded before flying off.  
  
Gold sat down and started counting,  
  
"One." He heard a terrific crash, followed by a few screams.  
  
"Two."A great roar of rage came from the village, then the sound of a huge wind gust.  
  
"Three." Then there was silence.  
  
Gold got up and ran as fast as he could to the small town. When he arrived, he saw destruction. The village was leveled. Sapphire and Ruby were just clearing up some of the rubble.  
  
Gold walked over to a partially standing stone hut, he demolished it with his tail (he's weak but he's still a dragon) and looked inside. There was the Dragon Diamond, it was standing on a cushioned pillar and was completely undamaged,  
  
"Phew." Gold breathed, "Lucky." He picked the Diamond carefully up in his claws and was about to hide it within his now shriveled wings when he heard a whizzing noise. He looked up and saw a huge arrow flying towards him.  
  
With a quick jerk, he moved his head out of the way. The arrow went flying past, passing right through the Dragon Diamond, shattering it to pieces.  
  
"No!" Gold cried as he tried to shelter himself from the sharp shards of flying crystal. But it was no use, the spikes lanced through his scales and skin, biting deep into his flesh.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sapphire heard his cry and called Ruby over; they both flew to the destroyed hut and gasped as they saw Gold lying there in a pool of his own blood. They rushed forward to help him.  
  
Gold started glowing. He glowed a pale yellow so bright that Ruby and Sapphire had to step back and shield their eyes. Gold's wounds healed as the light grew even brighter and suddenly, with a huge burst of white light, Gold was there.  
  
His wings were no longer crumpled, they were widespread. They glistened with a thousand colors reflecting the firelight from outside. His scales glowed and his eyes had a burning in them.  
  
Gold had gotten his Flame back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later, the three dragons sat outside their cave.  
  
"I think," Sapphire said, "That since the Diamonds give dragonic powers, they simply restored Gold's!"  
  
Gold nodded, "Yes, that's what I think as well." Both Sapphire and Gold both then just looked at Ruby, waiting for his input. Ruby sat there looking confused.  
  
"Wha'? Hey! I'm no expert!" He yelled. He then calmed down, "Don't we still have to get one more Dragon Diamond?" They all nodded and, one by one, they flew off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Since Gold has his flame, it took no energy to get the final Dragon Diamond. Ruby, Sapphire and Gold were overjoyed. They could go home! It would take a bit of explaining and 'bending of the truth' to get them out of losing a Diamond though. But, in the end, they got away with it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, all humans in the world were confused. There had been no dragon attacks on the entire planet in over a month. Without a greater predator to keep their numbers down, the humans began to multiply. They destroyed all the dragon holy-lands, meaning that the great lizards could never return. The history of dragons soon became a myth, and the Dragon Diamonds were all but forgotten.  
  
But, in a medieval ruin, among some ancient stones, something glimmered. A shard of crystal fire lay there, waiting for the dragon's return.  
  
THE END 


End file.
